


Что в имени тебе моем?..

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Mate_Mate



Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mate_Mate/pseuds/Mate_Mate
Summary: Доктор Эдди Леннор никогда прежде не видел настолько красочных снов.
Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Что в имени тебе моем?..

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-990 - Человек из снов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-990)
> 
> Если вам кажется, что здесь есть параллели с Inception, то нет, не кажется. А все потому, что SCP-990 я представляю исключительно [так](https://photos.app.goo.gl/mA6QnQbSAGZ5Ai5r5). Кинк на губы по той же причине.  
> В конце есть список ссылок на все упомянутые в работе объекты.

_«Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой,  
Хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет.  
Ромео под любым названьем был бы  
Тем верхом совершенств, какой он есть ».  
Уильям Шекспир_

— И в следующий раз постарайся быть более благоразумным, Эдвард! Я не желаю больше терпеть твои выходки! Если ты и дальше продолжишь меня позорить, я распоряжусь понизить твой класс до E, а уровень допуска — до единицы. И посмотрим, как тебе понравится ежедневно кормить SCP-2019!

Эдди стоически переносит всю отповедь, но все же морщится при упоминании желатинового мозгового куба. Эту тварь обнаружили, когда он только заступил на должность младшего научного сотрудника. И куратор не придумал ничего лучше, чем отправить новичка кормить чертового монстра. Эдди до сих пор не понимает, как умудрился не потерять сознание, пока втыкал иглу катетера в студенистую оболочку огромного существа. По крайней мере, все тридцать семь глаз, неспешно перекатывающиеся по боковинам, еще долго преследовали его в кошмарах. И уж конечно, сидящий сейчас за столом член Совета О5 об этом прекрасно знал.

— Да, отец. Извини меня.

Тяжелый кулак с силой опускается на столешницу. От грохота начинает неприятно звенеть в ушах, но Эдди не делает попытки пошевелиться, даже не вздрагивает.

— Сколько раз я говорил, чтобы ты не называл меня так?! Здесь нет твоего отца, мальчик! И если ты думаешь, что таким образом сможешь меня разжалобить, то ты еще глупее, чем я о тебе думал.

— Простите. Этого больше не повторится.

Естественно, Эдди сейчас лукавит. Несмотря на всю показную строгость, отец всегда помогает единственному и горячо любимому сыну. Хоть и старается не показывать этого не то что посторонним, но даже самому Эдди. Вот как сейчас. Хотя было бы из-за чего нервничать! Как будто он сам, работая в свое время одним из докторов с третьим уровнем допуска, не совершал подобных ошибок.

— Иди, Эдвард, — отец тяжело вздыхает и кивком указывает на дверь. — И постарайся не попадаться мне на глаза хотя бы до завтрака.

Чувствуя легкий укол вины, Эдди все же опускает глаза и молча выходит из кабинета. А может, он и правда в этот раз повел себя неоправданно глупо. Но просто невозможно было упустить шанс самостоятельно изучить новый объект! Тогда казалось, что это единственный способ сделать хоть что-то значимое, а не продолжать оставаться в тени ненавистного доктора Робертсона.

За два года работы в Фонде Эдди успел уяснить для себя главное — признание коллег можно заслужить только в том случае, если ты смог стать в чем-то первым. Но попробуй это сделать, когда даже младший научный персонал набирают из числа докторов наук! У него и самого имелась докторская степень по квантовой механике, да только в Фонде больше ценились химики, биологи и специалисты по генной инженерии. Если бы он в свое время знал, что в итоге попадет работать именно сюда, то выбрал бы для изучения в Массачусетсе другие лекции.

Когда в их Зону доставили SCP-795, Эдди понял, что это его судьба. Во-первых, кошек он любил всегда. Во-вторых, с помощью этого пушистого друга он намеревался проверить свою теорию о квантовой телепортации. Последние несколько лет его не оставляла идея о том, что телепатическое воздействие полностью укладывается в корреляцию Эйнштейна — Подольского — Розена. Нужно было только собрать необходимую доказательную базу. Увы, отец следил за действиями единственного сына неустанно, а потому не подпускал его к объектам, воздействующим на разум. Но это же всего-навсего кот!

Ради проведения эксперимента Эдди был готов на все, а потому смог не только подделать нужные бумаги для допуска, но и убедил доктора Робертсона подписать разрешение для охраняющих SCP-795 специалистов из службы безопасности. Дело оставалось за малым — принести в плексигласовую камеру обычного кота и понаблюдать за его действиями. Абсолютно ничего сложного.

Свою ошибку Эдди смог в полной мере осознать только через час, обнаружив себя сидящим в изоляторе. Голова гудела, ноги были ватными, но сидеть на полу и дальше было глупо. Поэтому он все же поднялся и с беспокойством себя осмотрел — результат инспекции радости не внушал. В белом халате зияло несколько дыр, под ногтями находилось что-то подозрительно напоминающее запекшуюся кровь, а во рту ощущался мерзкий привкус. Эдди снял с губ пару белых шерстинок, и ему резко поплохело. Отчего-то захотелось несколько раз жалобно мяукнуть, но он это желание проигнорировал.

Сейчас Эдди думает, что следовало остаться в изоляторе до конца своих дней. По крайней мере тогда не пришлось бы извиняться перед Эммой, терпеть насмешки коллег и выслушивать нотации от отца. Из изолятора его ближе к вечеру выпустил подозрительно радостный и довольный жизнью доктор Робертсон. Он в красках описал, как Эдди выбежал из камеры SCP-795, мяукая во всю мощь легких. Как кинулся в ближайшую лабораторию и начал запихивать в рот живых подопытных мышей, а когда доктор Эмма Стивенс попыталась их отобрать, расцарапал ей все руки. Отец запретил использовать амнезиак, поэтому теперь о происшествии знала уже вся Зона. Так сказать, в назидание.

От кабинета отца до его личной комнаты путь неблизкий, но Эдди очень надеется, что никому не попадется на глаза. Все, чего он хочет — это укрыться с головой одеялом и провести так остаток своей жизни. По крайней мере, ближайшие лет пятьдесят. Но, конечно, пока он добирается из четвертого отсека в двенадцатый, по дороге он встречает абсолютно всех.

— Эй, Эдди, мыши вкусные?

— Эд, а можешь еще раз мяукнуть? У тебя отлично получается!

— Котик, если ты помурлыкаешь, я позволю тебе заглянуть в мою комнату.

— Доктор Леннор, вы позорите Фонд, разгуливая в рваном халате. Потрудитесь переодеться, вам здесь не приют для бездомных животных.

И прочее, прочее, прочее.

Оказавшись перед дверью нужной комнаты, Эдди испытывает такое облегчение, которого не чувствовал за все двадцать пять лет своей жизни. Он быстро заходит внутрь, закрывает дверь, для верности запирает ее на замок, а потом без сил сползает по стене прямо на пол. Если он до утра не придумает, как восстановить свою репутацию, то ежедневное общение с коллегами превратится в настоящий кошмар. Всего пару минут назад какой-то добряк крикнул ему вслед «Эдди-крысоед», и теперь следовало сделать все возможное, чтобы это прозвище не успело распространиться по всей Зоне. А то потом не отмоешься…

К слову о мытье. Поднявшись на ноги, Эдди стягивает с себя рваный халат, а затем начинает скидывать на пол и всю остальную одежду. От обидных слов хочется очиститься, как от грязи. Удивительно, как порой жестоки бывают люди. Неужели сами никогда не делали глупостей?

После душа он чувствует себя немного лучше. Закутавшись в мягкий махровый халат, Эдди садится за стол и пододвигает к себе ноутбук. Как он и ожидал, личная почта пестрит письмами от любимых коллег. Он лениво щелкает мышкой, открывая одно письмо за другим. Помимо разномастных подколок и шуток про котиков, он обнаруживает несколько впечатляющих коллажей и даже одну анимацию. Ах, какие талантливые доктора наук! Многим следовало бы сменить профессию и попробовать себя в графическом дизайне — такой потенциал пропадает. Черт бы их всех побрал. Похоже, ждать сегодня какой-то конструктивной информации бесполезно.

Эдди уже собирается выключить ноутбук и пойти обдумывать свою скорбную участь в кровати, когда видит уведомление о новом письме. «СЕКРЕТНО! ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ СОТРУДНИКОВ С ТРЕТЬИМ УРОВНЕМ ДОПУСКА И ВЫШЕ». Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что в запертой на замок комнате никого больше нет, Эдди открывает письмо. Естественно, с его вторым уровнем допуска он эту рассылку получать не должен. Вот только о чем думали идиоты, которые создавали внутреннюю сеть Фонда? У него, одного из лучших выпускников Массачусетского технологического института, ушло всего два месяца на ее взлом. И теперь он может посмотреть любые архивы, сводки и внутренние документы, если, конечно, захочет. Правда, обычно желания не возникает — и без этого забот всегда хватает.

Письмо оказывается неожиданно интересным. Эдди рефлекторно наклоняется ближе к монитору, жадно вчитываясь в протокол интервью. Об объекте SCP-990 ему уже приходилось слышать и раньше. Поговаривали, что не все сотрудники Фонда стремятся докладывать руководству о снах с его участием — иначе приятного действия амнезиака не избежать. Но Эдди раньше от этих слухов отмахивался — мало ли что может присниться впечатлительным людям. Теперь же, вчитываясь в интервью доктора Кауфмана, он чувствует, как в груди зарождается знакомое ощущение азарта, а кончики пальцев покалывает от нетерпения.

Предсказание будущего и умение помещать свое сознание в чужие сны! Ничего себе! Это гораздо интереснее примитивных мыслей блохастого кота. Мало того, этот Тони-Ричард явно умен. И раз он так хорошо умеет пользоваться своими способностями, то не исключено, что понимает и их природу. Фантастика!

Следующие два часа Эдди проводит за просмотром архивов с пометкой «СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО! ПЯТЫЙ УРОВЕНЬ ДОПУСКА!». Перед глазами проносятся вереницы объектов, графики, таблицы, биометрия, но его сейчас все это ни капли не интересует. Будто гончая, напавшая на след, он ищет сведения только об одном объекте. Вот только результат разочаровывает почти до боли — об SCP-990 даже в самых секретных документах до смешного мало информации. Вернее, ее практически нет. Черт, да даже об идиотской Палке-Мешалке Фонд смог насобирать гораздо больше данных, чем о самом интересном существе на свете!

Ближе к часу ночи Эдди все же выключает ноутбук и трет уставшие глаза. Ему так и не удалось выяснить хоть что-то интересное, хотя Тони-Ричарда видело во снах немало сотрудников Фонда. Вон, даже в их Зоне нашлась парочка человек, к которым он приходил с предсказаниями. Удивительно, что никто не удосужился хотя бы составить точный фоторобот. Спасибо, хоть про предпочтения в одежде догадались упомянуть.

Неужели все они не понимают невероятный потенциал изучения именно SCP-990? Да любой уважающий себя физик продал бы душу всем демонам Ада за возможность понять природу этих способностей. А Эдди себя уважает. И потом, кто додумался до присвоения ему класса «Кетер»? Видно же, что Тони-Ричард старается помочь, а не навредить. Если бы Эдди сам проводил подобное интервью, то уж наверняка смог бы задать более интересные вопросы. Сейчас он чувствует себя по меньшей мере гением, запертым в одном загоне со стадом овец.

Как жаль, что он не уделял в свое время достаточно внимания изучению осознанных сновидений! В противном случае можно было бы попытаться отыскать Тони-Ричарда самостоятельно. Эдди был бы первым, кто сумел наладить с ним двустороннюю связь, вызнать массу полезной и важной информации. За такие заслуги отец сразу бы дал ему четвертый уровень допуска, доктор Робертсон перестал бы смотреть свысока, а все остальные коллеги начали бы относиться к нему более уважительно. И никто бы не вспомнил про унизительное прозвище «Эдди-крысоед».

Эдди выключает везде свет, снимает халат, по привычке бросая его на пол, и забирается в постель. Если бы это зависело от его желаний, он бы вообще не выбирался из удобной и уютной кровати. Особенно в свете сложившихся обстоятельств. Ему всегда нравилось подолгу валяться на мягком матрасе, читая очередной научный труд в неярком свете ночника. Но в этот раз он даже не пытается включить лампу. Разве что успевает подумать о том, что очень бы хотел увидеть этого таинственного Тони-Ричарда, а потом засыпает, едва укрывшись любимым пуховым одеялом.

Обычно технике осознанных сновидений люди учатся довольно продолжительное время. У кого-то и вовсе уходят годы тренировок на то, чтобы начать осознавать себя в этом царстве сюрреалистичных картинок. Эдди никогда подобными навыками не обладал, но в этот раз он практически сразу понимает, что спит. И еще то, что он, доктор Эдди Леннор, никогда прежде не видел настолько красочных снов.

Окружающая обстановка во многом повторяет его спальню, но отличия все же заметны. Он медленно встает с кровати, делает несколько шагов по небольшой комнате, останавливает взгляд на окне. В помещении, находящемся глубоко под землей, подобные детали интерьера ни к чему: ведь кому захочется каждый день смотреть на стену бетонного саркофага или, в крайнем случае, на утрамбованный пласт земли? Но из этого окна льется мягкий оранжевый свет, поэтому Эдди подходит к распахнутой створке и с любопытством выглядывает наружу.

Его лицо тут же обдает теплым пряным ветерком, который легко ерошит волосы, лаской проходится по щекам. За окном, насколько хватает глаз, разливается яркий закат. Эдди невольно приоткрывает рот, завороженный блеском солнечного диска, лениво переваливающего свой раздувшийся бок за ровную линию горизонта. Под небом раскинулось огромное изумрудное поле с немыслимо алыми маками. Эдди кажется, что весь мир объят пожаром догорающего дня. Он никогда не был романтиком, но уверен, что о таком зрелище необходимо как минимум писать стихи.

— Нравится?

Произнесенный негромким голосом вопрос застигает Эдди врасплох.

— Ага, — он кивает, не в силах оторвать взгляд от панорамы за окном. Даже моргнуть боится — вдруг все исчезнет.

— Рад, что угодил. Я старался.

— Спасибо, — Эдди снова машинально отвечает и только потом осознает, что в комнате находится не один.

Он громко вскрикивает, чуть подпрыгивает на месте и в спешке оборачивается. По позвоночнику прокатывается ледяная волна страха, мерзким спазмом скручивает внутренности.

— Тише-тише, я не хотел тебя напугать.

Незнакомец поднимает руки, демонстрируя пустые ладони, затем отступает на пару шагов. Но в его глазах так отчетливо блестят смешинки, что Эдди сразу понимает — врет. Он с опаской осматривает неожиданного собеседника, но растревоженные испугом синапсы в мозгу никак не желают передавать нейронам информацию. Данные в голове не укладываются в единую картину, фиксируют только обрывочные фрагменты. Фетровая шляпа, строгий пиджак, безукоризненно отглаженные брюки, светлые глаза. Эдди невольно задерживает взгляд на губах, растянутых в мягкую извиняющуюся улыбку. До неприличия красивых пухлых губах. И осознание того, что он впервые в жизни находит мужские губы привлекательными, заставляет мозг Эдди включиться в работу. На то, чтобы, наконец, понять с кем именно он разговаривает, уходит всего пара секунд.

— Ты SCP-990!

Эдди обличительно тычет пальцем в собеседника, ничуть не заботясь о вежливости. Пусть скажет спасибо, что не получил по роже за такие шуточки! Мужчина опускает руки и слегка морщится:

— Они уже и номер мне присвоили? Я бы предпочел менее официальное обращение.

— Тони-Ричард? — Эдди успевает ляпнуть прежде, чем понимает, что именно говорит.

В ответ слышится тихий, но такой приятный смех, что у него по спине пробегают легкие мурашки. Эдди снова не может оторвать взгляд от притягательных губ, которые теперь растянулись в более широкой и открытой улыбке.

— Ты так меня называешь? Двойным именем?

Щеки обдает стыдливым жаром. Вот вроде бы ничего особенного не сказал, а такое ощущение, что выставил себя полным идиотом.

— Как хочешь, так называть и буду.

— Давай остановимся на Ричарде. Вполне нормальное имя.

— Обычное. Тебе не подходит.

— Почему? — собеседник чуть склоняет голову к плечу, пытливо рассматривая Эдди.

— Потому что ты сам ни капельки не обычный.

В ответ снова слышится смех, посылающий по спине и рукам Эдди очередные стада мурашек.

— Давай тогда выберем мне другое имя.

Несколько секунд Эдди всерьез пытается подобрать подходящее. Он окидывает собеседника внимательным взглядом, а тот, явно подыгрывая, снимает с головы шляпу и подходит чуть ближе к окну. Теперь рассмотреть его получается гораздо лучше, но ассоциации никак не желают приходить на ум. Джордж, Стэн, Никки — нет, все не то. Этим светлым смеющимся глазам с обворожительно длинными ресницами и ненормально пухлым губам подошло бы что-то более хлесткое, яркое. Внезапно Эдди осеняет:

— Имс!

Изогнутые брови слегка приподнимаются, в глазах отражается лукавое веселье. Он чуть поворачивается в профиль, будто красуясь перед Эдди.

— А ты у нас, оказывается, поклонник голливудских блокбастеров. Ироничный выбор, с учетом моих… Талантов.

Произнеся последнее слово, Имс игриво подмигивает. От этого зрелища Эдди почему-то становится жарко. Черт, чем они вообще сейчас занимаются?

Разговор явно получается бредовым. Эдди еще помнит, что собирался при гипотетической встрече задать SCP-990 множество важных и умных вопросов, но сейчас не помнит ни одного из них. У него никак не получается воспринимать Имса в качестве объекта для изучения — впору складывать с себя звание ученого.

Сейчас удается только завороженно смотреть на то, как закатные блики подсвечивают покрытые легкой щетиной щеки, отражаются всполохами в глазах. Эдди никак не может перестать любоваться губами, хоть и понимает, что его внимание не заметить сложно.

Имс, естественно, замечает. Он делает несколько плавных шагов в направлении Эдди, встает практически вплотную. И теперь, когда эти манящие губы находятся так близко, Эдди приходится сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы сдержать порыв прикоснуться.

— Эдди-Эдди, разве отец не учил тебя быть осмотрительнее с опасными существами?

Эдди шумно сглатывает, когда этот рот начинает двигаться всего в паре дюймов от его глаз — они с Имсом оказываются примерно одного роста. Он пытается сфокусироваться на значении слов, но их смысл ускользает, когда по пухлой нижней губе проходится кончик языка. Вообще все перестает иметь значение. Видимо, именно поэтому Эдди пропускает тот момент, когда перестает контролировать свои движения. Просто пальцы сами тянутся к этой улыбке, прослеживают очертания губ — на ощупь они оказываются чуть более упругими. И почему-то этот факт отзывается всплеском тепла в паху. Когда Имс размыкает губы и обхватывает ими подушечки сразу двух пальцев, тепло сменяется полноценным жаром. Эдди уверен, что никогда прежде не видел ничего более сексуального.

Прежде чем освободить пальцы из влажного плена рта, Имс мягко проходится по ним языком. Эдди становится почти физически больно, когда это головокружительное безумие заканчивается. Сейчас ему даже плевать на то, что обладатель этих сексуальных губ одного с ним пола, хоть его никогда прежде и не тянуло к мужикам. Просто Эдди точно знает, где больше всего на свете хочет почувствовать новое прикосновение этого порочного рта. Видимо, Имс это тоже знает. Он заглядывает Эдди в глаза, в очередной раз усмехается, а затем плавно опускается на колени. Эдди чувствует, как по телу пробегает дрожь. Не верится, что все это действительно происходит с ним. Пусть и во сне. В упоительно реалистичном сне.

Будто в подтверждение иллюзорности происходящего, Имс медленно оглаживает его бедра, и Эдди осознает, что стоит перед ним полностью обнаженным. А одежда вообще была, когда он встал с кровати, или Имс на протяжении всего разговора любовался его телом? Впрочем, это неважно. Судя по тому, как потемнели эти светлые глаза, Имсу нравится то, на что он смотрит. Эдди судорожно сглатывает и робко касается коротко подстриженных волос. Как же сильно он хочет!

— Какой нетерпеливый.

Горячее дыхание щекочет ставшую чувствительной кожу члена, и комната начинает расплываться у Эдди перед глазами. Все мысли напрочь исчезают из головы, когда преступно пухлые и упругие губы все же обхватывают головку.

Впоследствии вспоминая этот минет, Эдди неоднократно старался себя убедить в том, что все было настолько восхитительно только из-за нереальности происходящего. В настоящей жизни ни один любовник не смог бы так легко пропускать возбужденный член в горло на всю длину. Не стонал бы при этом так мучительно-сладко, создавая упоительную вибрацию. Не выдерживал бы уверенный резкий темп без передышки. У реального любовника наверняка бы затекли колени, онемела челюсть или банально закончился кислород в легких. Имс же сосал безукоризненно.

У Эдди подгибаются ноги, когда Имс резко и сразу берет на всю длину. С трудом удается нашарить за спиной подоконник и вцепиться в него обеими руками. Сейчас перспектива вывалиться в распахнутое окно кажется ему менее пугающей в сравнении с риском упасть на пол и прервать движения желанных губ. Несмотря на то что перед глазами все продолжает расплываться, Эдди старается ни на секунду не прекращать смотреть на этот рот — блестящим от слюны он выглядят еще соблазнительнее.

Каким-то чудом Имс умудряется одновременно пропускать член в горло по самые яйца, оглаживать его языком и удерживать четкий темп. Если бы Эдди мог в этот момент выдавить из себя что-то кроме глухих стонов, то непременно предложил бы запатентовать технику. И пусть в его жизни было не очень-то много минетов — этот дает сто очков форы каждому.

Он не знает, сколько продолжается это сумасшествие. Пять минут? Два часа? Просто в какой-то момент Имс вскидывает на него свои потемневшие от желания глаза, мягко сжимает пальцами поджавшиеся яички, и Эдди накрывает сладкий оргазм. Он еще успевает отметить, что Имс сглатывает, когда перед глазами окончательно темнеет.

В себя он приходит не сразу. Какое-то время Эдди просто дрейфует на волнах сладкого удовольствия. Он лениво перекатывает в голове мысль о том, что секс с объектом Фонда еще не делает его геем, а значит не мешало бы отблагодарить Имса за доставленное наслаждение. Выплывать из сладкой неги совершенно не хочется.

Внезапно до ушей доносится громкий противный писк. Черт бы побрал этот будильник! Эдди вскидывает руку, не глядя нашаривает на тумбочке пластиковый прямоугольник, нажимает на кнопку. И только потом резко распахивает глаза. В его спальне царит привычная темнота, разбавленная только тусклым циферблатом часов. Эдди пытается сфокусировать внимание на цифрах — как обычно, шесть утра. Получается, что это действительно был просто сон? Но ведь Имс… Они же…

Эдди со стоном валится на подушки и невидящим взглядом окидывает потолок. Тело все еще чувствует яркие и горячие прикосновения, вот только чем больше проходит времени, тем тусклее становятся ощущения. А был ли в его сне действительно SCP-990? Эдди уже не так в этом уверен. Еще через пять минут он уже склонен считать, что виной таким ярким фантазиям был пережитый накануне стресс и напряженные мысли об объекте перед сном. Как ученый, он не может себе позволить опираться на зыбкие воспоминания и ускользающие ощущения, не имея других доказательств.

И к тому моменту, как Эдди встает с кровати, он уже на сто процентов уверен в том, что никакой встречи с объектом не было. Ему почти стыдно вспоминать все детали этого глупого и нелепого сна. Неловко и за минет, и за выбор дурацкого имени. И даже за то, что в его фантазии объект SCP-990 оказался знатоком современного кинематографа. Ох, какой же нелепый бред может иногда присниться.

Эдди включает приглушенный свет, подбирает с пола халат, накидывает его на плечи. Ему ужасно не хочется покидать свою безопасную комнату и смотреть в глаза людям, которые наверняка встретятся сейчас в коридоре. Но выбора, очевидно, нет.

Он как раз поворачивается к двери в душевую, когда замечает на полу возле стены белеющий прямоугольник бумаги. У той самой стены, где во сне был большой оконный проем. Сердце пропускает пару ударов, а ноги отчего-то становятся ватными. Эдди точно знает, что вчера на этом месте никаких клочков бумаги не было.

Шумно сглотнув, он подходит к стене, медленно наклоняется и поднимает плотный белый прямоугольник. На одной стороне значится лаконичное «Для Эдди», выведенное аккуратным ровным почерком. Невольно затаив дыхание, он переворачивает записку.

«Захочешь снова меня увидеть — просто подумай перед сном о том же, о чем ты думал в этот раз. Обещаю, если ты удосужишься надеть хоть что-то, то мы сможем обсудить и предсказания, и корреляцию Эйнштейна — Подольского — Розена. Да даже твои любимые фильмы. С обнаженным тобой я разговаривать категорически отказываюсь. И если ты кому-то проболтаешься про мою способность воздействовать на предметы из реального мира, то одним минетом не отделаешься — я страшен в гневе. Имс».

Несколько секунд Эдди глупо пялится на подпись, не замечая, как его губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке. Ха, ему все же понравилось это имя! Эдди перечитывает записку еще несколько раз, запоминая каждую букву, и только потом относит ее к утилизатору. В конце концов, следует быть осмотрительнее, если собираешься нарушить практически все правила Фонда. Но Эдди уверен, что ради новой встречи с обладателем самых красивых губ на свете можно пойти не только на должностное преступление.

Из спальни он выходит в отличном настроении, и даже не обижается, услышав вместо приветствия: «К нам пожаловал Эдди-крысоед!». Теперь, когда в его руках находится ключ к самым впечатляющим тайнам мироздания, подколки коллег воспринимаются детскими шалостями. Да и все мысли сейчас у него только об одном. Эдди просто обязан воспользоваться этой возможностью и обстоятельно изучить самый фантастический объект за всю историю существования Фонда. Со всех сторон и во всех аспектах. В конце концов, это его долг, как ученого. Ничего личного — все исключительно во имя науки.

**Author's Note:**

> [SCP-990 - Человек из снов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-990)   
>  [SCP-2019 Желатиновый мозговой куб](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2019)   
>  [SCP-795 Кот, изменяющий реальность](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-795)   
>  [SCP-2024 Палка-Мешалка](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2024)


End file.
